Shi wa sui ta
by mouse10
Summary: This is a prelude to my new fanfic. Please R+R (eventual Pokeshipping) ^_^
1. A New Friend Chapter One

Hiya!! No, I'm not the author, just her BF (if you wanna know, I'm Sakura Tsuki. theKawiiFireFairy(on FF. net) a.k.a. Bunny. Okay, talking for my friend here, please nevermind if this story is sort of rushed or weird. Mouse came up with this while working in her notebook sitting at the table with me and her sister (her pen name is Amby-chan) so you can't really expect anything normal!  
  
Just be glad that she didn't follow Amby-chan's advice (Kill everone!!), lol. Besides, this was written at 9:30 (she usually can't even function this late) while listening to Avril Lavigne. Is that enough of an excuse? Also, please don't mind any mispelled words. Mouse isn't very good with spelling (wonderfully creative though, ne?) so I went through it, but I can't be sure I got it all. Please R+R, this is her first fanfic EVER. Give her your support!  
  
*singin to self* He was a stater boy, she said see ya later boy! He wasn't good enough for her. ^.^ ~%*~%*~%*~%*  
  
On a dark cold night, a sorceress was looking for a place to get out of the cold. She came abound a town and went to one of the doors and knocked. A man came out and asked "What do you want?" in a testy manner  
  
She said poorly "Do you have a place that I could room for the night?"  
  
"No, we don't like strangers around here." He said meanly So she went on to the next house and the same thing happened at each house until she came to the very last house.She knocked expecting to hear the same thing. An old lady came to the door.  
  
"Yes, who is there" She said in a kind manner  
  
"Please would you let me spend the night until tomorrow?" She asked  
  
"Well I live here by my self, and well I guess but you will have to work to pay it off, but yes you can for as long as you want." The old lady said  
  
"Thank you, you are the only person that would let me stay in your house." The sorcoress said  
  
She spent 2 weeks at the nice lady's house. Then one Monday of the 3 weeks the old lady was killed by an angry mob of people that said, that Bunni( the sorcoress) was evil.But the nice old lady said "No, she has helped me with all my chores. Somone evil would never do that."  
  
The people said that was just a trick to get to her money but she would not believe then. Then she told to Bunni to go so that they wouldn't kill her. So Bunni left ,but she didn't want to go . The old lady said it was for the best ,so she left.The sun set and all the people turned (exept for the old lady) into werewolves. Then they asked her where the sorcoress was and then killed her. When this news came to Bunni she was so mad that she went to her spellbook and looked for a spell .  
  
Two nights later  
  
At that same town a little girl name Cinnamin came to the town and asked for a place to stay and at every house she was turned down. Then she came to where the old lady's house was and started to cry . She turned around to the town and said "This nice old lady lent shelter to my tired sister when no one else did."  
  
Then the sky tunnd black and Bunni came out of it. Also came a bunny named Shi wa tsuita (death). Everyone laughed and said "This thing is not worthy of that name ."  
  
Bunni laughed and said "Well you are about to find that out first hand."  
  
Cinnamion said "Sis, isn't there a better way?"  
  
"No Cinnamion there is no other way." and with that word it started  
  
An hour later nothing was left exept two people and a bunny.  
  
" Well that is done " said Bunni  
  
"Yes it is, but I still think there was a better way, to kill all these people was murder." said Cinnamion  
  
"No, what they did to that nice old lady was murder" she paused for a moment then said "We just revenged her death" Then she left Cinnaimion and Shi wa tsuita saying that this power was too powerful for mankind and then cast a spell and buried it so no one could even find it ever again.  
  
  
  
I hope you like this little part. I was kind of nervous to write this because this is the first one I have ever written so tell me what you think . This is only the creation story of how Shi wa tsuita was created so I hope you will read the rest. I don't own any of the pokemon her except Shi wa tsuita so don't try to steal her. Her attack that I forgot to tell you in the story is the sugar ray of doom .Ever thing, well the idea of Shi wa tauita being a bunny, is my sister's idea ,even the attack. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story .mousey 


	2. Shi Wa Tsuita Chapter Two

Sorry about not Wright for a well but I was vary busily so here is the 2 Chapter and hope you like it. Aha I fought where we were o now I remember.  
  
Just in case you fought I don't only any of pokemon charters but I do Owen Ashley and Shi WA Tsuita so do not take them k. o Ps Shi WA Tsuita in Japanese I than means death has come. PSS Kasumi (misty), Satoshi(ash) Takeshi(brock), Kenji(tracry) )))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))) )))))))))))))((((((((((((()))))))))))))((  
  
Two weak later  
  
When Kasumi and Ashley came back to Kasumi apartment after shopping. Ashley said something that Kasumi did not expect her to say. "Kasumi will you adopt me" asked Ashley in a serious face. "Well I don't know you are asking a lot from me!" Kasumi said navels "you and Satoshi can. I mean you both make a good chapel and you are old enough to adopt me." Ashley said with a cute puppy bog face "well.." Kasumi started but never fins because Ashley interrupted her " Or you and Takeshi or you and Kenji. you and someone please. I prefer Satoshi but the other two will do just find." "let me sleep on it k" Kasumi said "k" Ashley said in disappointment Just then, the phone rang so Ashley Andes it "hi Kasumi house" "o hi Satoshi ok here she is" handing the phone to Kasumi "Hay Satoshi how are you" "great" "no we have not eaten yet" "so your mom wants to invite use over tonight" " hay Satoshi I need to take to you after diner it is about Ashley" "k we will be over in about 1 hour k." "k bye" Kasumi hang up the phone "hay wear glowing to Satoshi house in 1 hour, so gate dress and here up I need to take to him." Kasumi yelled at Ashley how was in her room  
  
One hour later  
  
Well Ashley was in her room she was reading(after she was all ready) the book (you know the one she found in chap 1)she was siting there then a statue of a unicorn fell on here foot. "owwwwwwwww...... that rill heart" just as she was about to pick it up she herd Kasumi yelled at here that they had to go she yelled back "coming" "well I guess I will read this latter, hay I will just bring this"  
  
At Shtoshi house  
  
"Hay Shtoshi how are you?" Kasumi ask in a kind of mad tone( still mad about the monopoly game. "hay, well what did you want to take to me about?" Satoshi ask "Ashley way not go and help Satoshi's mom in the kitchen well we talk" Kasumi said 'k' Ashley running into the kitchen "Ashley ask me to adopt her" said Kasumi "that is great so are you going to do it' ask Satoshi "well she wants you to adopt her Tosho said "me but I can't. she can't.. I won't.. I can't.. I am to young" he said in a front "yes I know I can't eater she is like my doughtier now but I just can't now she said sadly They went on talking about this till diner was serve but what they didn't know was Ashley was listening to ever word they were saying in the kitchen(Miss.Ketchum was taking to prosessor.Olk.) For the rest of the night, she acted like everything was all right but she was hart broken about what she heard.  
  
Later on that night at Kasumi's house  
  
"hay Ashley I have to talk to you about something" Kashimi said "Ashley . Ashley are you sleeping" she wheat to Ashley room and they she was sleeping "well then I will talk to you later good night" she left and when to the kitchen "o Ashley how an I going to tell you about this"  
So how did you like it of course I am not done. I fell so sorry of Ashley but what and see what happens : ) 


End file.
